The Crest Crusaders
by Poeseph
Summary: When a group of heroes known as the Crest Crusaders are teleported to a town called Angel Grove and meet the heroes there, the Power Rangers, will the two groups fight each other, or the evils from their realms.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Prolouge:

(Author's Note: This will take place in the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series.)

There are legends of ancient items of immense power. These items have the power to save the realms or to destroy them, depending on how they are used. Luckily these items are exremely touchy about who uses them, and will only allow certain people to even touch them. However an evil force known as Crystoola has found a way to turn any of the people who fight her with these items to her side. It's a process known as Crystalization. Once someone has been crystalized, there is no way of turning them back to normal. Once these forces reach a town called Angel Grove and meet up with the heroes and villains there, what will happen?

Chapter One: Beginnings.

Shockandu yawned sleepily as he got out of his bed at the Crest Castle. He kicked his brother's, Sonariku's, bed, trying to wake up his younger brother. It didn't work however. He went into a different room, and switched from his pajamas to his signature clothes: a purple shirt with a yellow lightning bolt _X _emblazoned on it, black pants, and black sandels.

He looked at Sonariku gloomily. "Bro, I'm never gonna understand how in the name of Shaokariku you can manage to sleep 'til noon."

Then Sonariku woke up. "That's easy bro, it's called earplugs. Did anyone ever tell ya you snore?"

"Just get dressed already. Crestor 9 has called for a meeting, and we can't be late again."

"What do ya mean _again_? We've only been late once."

"Yeah, and because of that Crystoola almost crystallized all of Shockzham."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Just hurry up and get downstairs."

"Fine, fine. Whatever."

Shockandu ran down the stairs from his room to the conference room. _why'd I hafta like stargazing so much? "I want a room near the roof," I said, did I ever think about how much work I'd have to_ _do to get to the conference room? No!_

Shockandu finally reached the room, it had a large rectangular table in the middle of it, which Shockandu deemed unnessescary since there was only six people here and the table had close to 60 seats. Around the table was all kinds of charts, graphs, and computers. Four of the seats were already filled, taken by his friends Flamiado, Aquion, and Airion, and his teacher Crestor 9.

Right before Shockandu could take a seat, Sonariku came flying into the room, and kicked Shockandu in the back of the head, sending him flying into Crestor 9, who was knocked backwards and bounced off a computer and into Aquion, who, suprised, shot a jolt of water which hit Airion, which caused him to create a vortex of wind underneath Flamiado's chair, which caused him to makes Sonariku's hair catch fire. The fire was put out quickly though, due to Aquion's water. By now Shockandu had Sonariku in a headlock and wasn't about to let go.

"Ok, ok, Shockandu, Sonariku, settle down," said Crestor 9, retaking his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Chapter 2: The New City.

"So Crestor 9, what's with the early morning meeting?" asked Sonariku. "Crystoola attackin' again?"

"No, Sonariku, Crystoola isn't attacking, but she has opened up an interdimensional portal."

"Inter-what?" asked Sonariku.

Then a bolt of lightning collided with Sonariku's head. Sonariku turned and saw Shockandu, glaring at him with his hand positioned as if he were going to snap his fingers. Sonariku knew that pose all to well. Whenever Shockandu wanted to shoot a bolt of lightning he would snap his fingers and cause a small spark. He would then use his crest to enlarge the spark turning it into a bolt of lightning. Sonariku instantly became extremly silent.

"Thank you, Shockandu," said Crestor 9. "Now, this portal is so large that it is going to take both us and Crystoola into a different realm. Unless we do something."

"Why not go to a new realm?" asled Shockandu. "After all, Crystoola has too much of a grip on this one. Going to a new realm would give us a fighting chance."

"Yeah, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to do some realm-warping," said Flamiado. "I mean, perhaps we might end up in a realm where there are people like us."

"You mean freaks with supernatural powers?" asked Sonariku, before getting nailed by another bolt. "Shockandu, please stop that!"

"Fine. Just stop referring to us as freaks. We aren't freaks. We were chosen to protect the realms, that makes us heroes, not freaks."

So far Aquion and Airion had been conversing among themselves, discussing what they thought the new realm might be like. But Aquion decided to interject something into the main conversation.

"So, we're doing this all on chance? What if we land in a place like the Mystic Realm?"

"Shockandu's leader, what he says goes," said Crestor 9. "We just need to have faith in his decision."

Then Shockandu stood up. "If you need me, I'm going to go pack, as we all now from our other realm-warps only the things on us go with us, so I reccomend the rest of you do the same." Then in a flash of lightning he was gone.

In his room, Shockandu was stuffing his backpack full of items he deemed nescessary: his hamocks, which he always carried in case he needed to rest for awhile, his laptop, and many other research supplies and scientific objects. He looked out the window, the interdimensional portal, a large swirling mass of pink and black energy, was clearly visible on the night sky.

"So, that's the doorway to the new realm? Heh, at that size we're going to be sent to the new place within the next two minutes."

Close to five minutes later.

Shockandu awoke in a strange place. He was in a round room with all kinds of technology scattered about. He loooked around, all he saw were his sleeping friends. He stood up and began walking around the room. He placed his hand on a large glass tube. Then a large disimbodied head appeared.

"Ah, I see you're awake," he said, for the heads voice was definatly male. "I'm suprised you woke up so soon."

"I'm notorius for not sleeping for long. Who are you?"

"I am Zordon of Eltar, who are you?"

"Shockandu Aceion Shikom is my name."

"I shall call in the rangers, I am sure they would like to meet you."

Then a door in the back of the room opened up and five teenagers came into the room.

"So, one's already awake, huh, Zordon?" asked a girl who was wearing pink.

"He said he doesn't sleep long."

"That's the truth. I trained my body to only sleep for a minimal amount of time. I found it necessary back in my realm."

"Your realm?" asked a boy wearing blue.

"I think that it would be best to wait for my team to wake up before I answer any more questions," said Shockandu.

"How long will that be?" asked the boy again.

"Less than ten seconds," chuckled Shockandu, slamming the heel of his foot against the ground and making his teammates jump upwards.

About 15 minutes later after all of the questions have been asked and answered

"Well then," said Jason, who was the boy wearing red, "welcome to Angel Grove."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monster Alert.

"Thank you, Jason," said Shockandu.

"So, you're the leader, Shockandu?" asked Billy,. "You seem a bit young."

"That's natural for people in Shockandu's family, at least on his dad's side," said Flamiado. "

Then Shockandu's eyes widened. He clasped his head and knelt on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kimberly, the girl who was wearing pink.

Sonariku looked at her. "Simple, bro senses a Crystlon, by the looks of him it's prob'ly high up in rank."

"He is right, there is a monster in downtown Angel Grove," said Zordon. "Ranger's go."

Then the teenagers held out small metal objects with a gold coin in the middle.

"It's morphin' time!" exclaimed Jason.

"Mastadon!" exclaimed Zack, a boy wearing black.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" exclaimed Trini, a girl wearing yellow.

"Pteryodactyl!" exclaimed Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" exclaimed Billy.

"Tyrannosaurus!" exclaimed Jason.

Then they were in outfits that matched the colors they wore and has whtie gloves, white boots, and white diamonds running across the body of it.

"Nice outfits," said Sonariku. "Bro, let's show them our uniforms."

Shockandu, who was already over his earlier pain, placed his left index and middle fingers on the back of his right hand, the others followed the motion.

"Crest Energize: Lightning!" he exclaimed.

"Crest Energize: Sound!" exclaimed Sonariku.

"Crest Energize: Fire!" exclaimed Flamiado.

"Crest Energize: Water!" exclaimed Aquion.

"Crest Energize: Air!" exclaimed Airion.

Then they appeared with uniforms that matched their colors (purple for Shockandu, grey for Sonariku, red for Flamiado, dark blue for Aquion, and white for Airion), and all of them had white gloves and boots, except for Airion who had black gloves and boots.

"Well, what do you guys think?" asked Sonariku, holding back a laugh.

"Interesting," said Billy.

"Rangers, we have no time to lose. Go and find the monster."

"Yeah, guys, listen to the giant talking head."

"Yes, Crestor 9. Okay, Crusaders, let's roll!"

Then the Crusaders vanished in clouds of their elements.

-------------------------

"Okay, guys, the Crystlon has to be here somewhere," said Airion, walking around a building.

Then a gust of wind flew in front of him.

"Hey, who just used the power of air on the Air Crusader?"

Then a tornado about the size of a normal teenage boy materialized. It had tornados oritruding from it that looked like arms and legs, with hands and feet on the ends. Red eyes floated around in it.

"Guys, I believe we found our Crystlon," said Shockandu.


End file.
